


Shrek gets Surgery

by LilacKitties



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Enjoy Official Podcast, I suck at writing, Keemstar is a Gnome, M/M, Meme, Memes, Pancakes, SO SORRY, Sorry you poor souls, WTF, Why Did I Write This?, don't let your memes be dreams, i'm so, shitty fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacKitties/pseuds/LilacKitties
Summary: Shrek needs open heart surgery. Follow this meme story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this seriously. I will sigh tiredly.

One day Shrek was walking in the forest, when suddenly Donkey appeared. He said "Dude, you need open heart surgery." Shrek responded like any normal being would, with a confused "WTF Donkey? I'm perfectly healthy." Donkey sighed and said "No dude seriously, Logan Paul told me, we can trust him." Shrek said "No." But Donkey annoyed him enough that he did go. He was soon in the emergency room, having surgery. The doctor said that Shrek had 999 tumors in his body and that Logan Paul had saved his life. Everyone still hated him though. Why? Because laughing at dead people is fucked up. The end.


	2. I'm bored, enjoy this clustertruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry god. Anyways this was written at 1 AM so enjoy what tired me thinks is writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter this will ever have.

As Shrek and Logan Paul came back from their honeymoon on the moon, people noticed that Logan was acting little weird. He would start climbing up walls and having seizures randomly. At first people thought he might just need an exorcism so the Pope performed one. That didn't help.

Shrek was very, very concerned. It was starting to ruin his great meme marriage. But, sadly nothing was helping. Soon a scientist came and ran some tests and left.

It was revealed that the gnome, Keemstar with the help of the Official Podcast had given him a mix of Cocaine, Meth and Heroine. This mixture was put into his breakfast every morning, by none other than Charlie or Cr1tikal. It was all a plan to take Logan off of YouTube and make Dramaalert and The Official Podcast the biggest Channels on YouTube. Soon Logan was cured. He was still hated by everyone. Keemstar was arrested and exposed by none other than Scarce and Tony the RuneScape dude. Nothing happened to Charlie or The Official Podcast though, cause they're pretty chill. Oh and Jaxon played RuneScape with Tony.

 

The End.


	3. What should I write?

What should I write about? More memes or something serious. I've run out of ideas. Give me some, please. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I may make something of actual quality one day.


End file.
